Car Crash
by CharmedMilliE
Summary: The Animorphs have to fake their own deaths. What better way then a car crash with a little help from their friends the chee? GO TO IMMORTAL FOR REST OF STORY.


Car Crash

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Animorphs.

Rachel's POV

You already know who I am and what we do. If you don't too bad! I'm getting tired of writing I'm Rachel and explaining about the yeerks. It is time you know something though. Something we hoped we could keep a secret. Well it's not happening anymore. People are starting to notice.

We noticed it about a year or two ago. It's going on to five year since Prince Elfangor and still the Andalites are not here. I doubt they'll ever be here. Anyway all our classmates have grown up and matured pass the teenage drama. They're 18 now. Me, I'm 13, I was 13 five years ago, and if this war doesn't kill me I will be 13 fifty years from now.

If you're not getting where I'm going with this then you really need more common sense. Morphing was made for Andalites. They didn't think of humans when they made it. As a result having it stops all growth. When I say all I mean all. Marco's hair never grew back after he cut it. I don't even want to mention some of the other things that stopped. If you're a girl you can probably guess though.

Anyway like I said people are starting to notice. It's going to take a lot of help from the chee to make our little plan work.

"Are you sure you'll be safe?" My mom asked for like the million time. She gets a little nerves with me driving. She thinks I'm too young. She doesn't know the half of it.

"No need to worry. We're just having a little celebration for Jake's birthday." That was our reason for going out. Truthfully it was Jake's birthday in a few days. Although it doesn't matter. It was just that Jake was the only one connected with all three of us as far as everyone knew. It was well known now that Jake and Cassie are dating. Marco's Jakes' best friend and I am Jakes' cousin. Prefect setup.

"Don't worry if I'm not back before you go to sleep. We are going to be out late." I told my mom. No point in making her worry that much.

"Rachel," my baby sister Sarah and my other sister Jordan yelled running up. "Can we come?"

"No," I told them.

"But we're Jakes' cousins too," they complained.

"But we're going to be doing grown up stuff." The sad looks on their faces made me sad. "But remember Aunt Sue is throwing a party for Jake in a few days. You'll be at that party. I'll see you later."

It was a lie. I would probably never see them again, and that party would never happen. A funeral would probably be in its place instead.

I gave one of those fake smiles. I had become so good at them over a year. When you're fighting a war a smile is never truly real. Lying was hard at first, but it had become second nature. I was easily able to walk out of the house without anyone thinking anything was wrong.

My car was in the driveway. It was a nice little convertible my dad got for my when I passed the road test, which was a miracle in itself. I started the engine and drove to Jakes' house. As soon as I stopped Jake and Marco came running out. "Birthday boy in the front." I yelled loud enough over Jake and Marco fighting over the front seat.

Jake gave Marco a victory look as he got in the front and Marco jumped over into the back. I drove to Cassie house to find her waiting outside. She got in the back with Marco. She had a smile on her face and waved goodbye to her parents.

I drove far enough away from Cassies' house that her parents couldn't see us. I stopped in front of four rocks. Soon the hologram of us stopping to change a flat tire was covering us. The rocks were four chee.

We got out of the car and smiled at the chee. We all knew we were faking it. How the hell could we be happy? We morphed to our own bird of prey morph under the protection of the hologram. Mine was a bold eagle.

We flew out side of the holograms and each rest on a tree. We watched as the tire was fixed. We saw four people who looked like us get into the car in the places we were sitting.

The car drove off. We flew and watched it get on the highway. We had to see what was going to happen. We saw 'me' carelessly driving while playing with the car radio. 'I' had no seatbelt on and wasn't really looking at the road. We saw 'Jake' leaning over to fight with 'Marco'. We saw 'Cassie' trying to break the two apart. No one was wearing seats belts. We saw the truck hit into my car. The truck was being driven by a chee. We saw the car flip and 'our' bodies being thrown out.

Cars stopped. Most stopped to look at the crash, while the truck speed away. Men got out of their cars and went to get the bodies away from the car that was now in flames. We saw them put out the fire on bodies and try to perform CPR even though they knew it was too late.

It was too much to watch now. I had to get out of there. I flew to the hork-bajir valley and somehow I knew the others were following me. We flew away from our old lives and landed in the valley.

When we were demorphed we knew our normal lives were officially over. We were dead to world. Probably always would be. Rachel, Jake, Cassie, and Marco were over. That part of our lives was over. The old me I knew five years ago seemed like a dream. Was I ever really just a normal girl who just walked through an abandoned construction site on the wrong night? Was I really once a girl who loved to shop?

Yes I remember being that girl. It just seemed so long ago. I would never be her again and she was dead. Rachel Berensen would be buried after all these years of being dead. I knew right then who I was. I was Xena Warrior Princess. Marco's nickname for me that I yelled at him about all these years just seemed to fit. I loved the fight now. It's what I lived for now. I am Xena and I always will be. We give up everything to save everything. We fight for you, but you cannot know us. This is what our lives are for. We are the Animorphs.

AN: okay, an idea that was bugging be for a long time. If you want a chapter about how the parents deal with the deaths of their children review and tell me. If not I'm not going to bother writing another chapter. Hope you enjoyed.

Another AN: okay, I started a completely new story with this same idea. In fact it's the whole story behind this one, so if you want to continue reading please go to Immortal.


End file.
